


working on empty

by evenlypaced



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Rhett, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, this is just softness and porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenlypaced/pseuds/evenlypaced
Summary: Link takes over for the night, taking care of a work strained Rhett in every way possible





	working on empty

**Author's Note:**

> for the rhimk squad, y'all are too good to me and make me laugh too hard, i'm pleased to cater directly to you in honor of the mood of this fic

Rhett tapped away at keys on his laptop, impatiently watching the clock tick away, moving along too slowly for his liking. Link had said he wanted to stay late to tie up loose ends before the weekend despite Rhett’s protests to leave early and head home to start their much needed time off. He’d worked himself too hard over the course of the week, pulling more late nights than he should have, his reserves wearing thin as he left little time for self care and attending to anything but the harsh glow of his laptop screen. Other needs took a back burner and he was ready to bring them front and center as soon as he could get Link on board.

 

He felt himself tense and relax all at once as soon as Link touched his shoulder, motioning for the pair to finally make their way out of the studio, the taller man shooting up and shoving his laptop away instantly. His leg bounced the whole way home, Link looking over at his nearly writhing partner in the passenger seat with a knowing glance. “Eager for something?”

 

Rhett huffed out a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck at being read so easily, his need painted on his face for Link to see. He would mind it more if he didn’t need him so bad, lucky to find someone who knew when he needed an itch scratched, his pride getting the better of him in asking for what he craved most of the time.

 

They pulled into the driveway, Rhett’s grip on the door handle releasing him as the car barely came to a halt, Link laughing and shaking his head lightly. He sauntered out of the vehicle, pretending still to be none the wiser to his lover’s current state, choosing to formulate silently just exactly how he would provide for Rhett’ strung out state.

 

The taller man was antsy as they made it into the house, leaning against the breakfast bar as Link moved into the kitchen and began searching through their cabinets for something to pull together for his first big idea of the night. Rhett tapped impatiently against the marble as Link set water on the stove for pasta, reserving grand gestures to things he knew he couldn't burn the house down with. “Gotta eat bo, you skipped lunch, can’t have you passing out on me.”

 

Rhett glided around the counter, moving to wrap his arms around Link from behind as he stirred marinara in a small pot, “I think there’s something else I’d rather eat.” Link dropped the spoon, spinning around in his embrace to face him, pressing a small kiss against his neck before returning his attention to the stove once again. “Save that for later. Go get comfortable, let me take care of you tonight, really.”

 

Rhett smiled, stepping back in compliance with Link’s plan. He chose instead to take advantage of the time he being allowed to unwind, heading for the shower. Link heard the water run upstairs and was relieved that Rhett had finally taken a moment to himself. He hummed to himself as he set the table, sated alone by the feeling of being useful and needed. 

 

Link was putting the finishing touches on the spread as Rhett returned, fidgeting with the lighter as he descended the stairs, the smell of the tobacco candle floating in the air not lost on him as the wick was finally lit. Link grabbed Rhett, quickly pecking his cheek before motioning for him to sit, taking over fully as he spooned noodles and sauce onto the plate in front of him. They ate in comfortable silence, neither wanting to strain the mood with talks of work or upcoming projects. Small glances and unabashed smiles were signal enough of their enjoyment, basking in the glow of each other’s company. 

 

“I don’t suppose you have dessert whipped up in there too, d’ya?” Rhett laughed out as Link cleaned up the plates, tossing everything into the sink quickly to dissuade Rhett from helping him. 

 

Link turned around, smile turning sultry as he stared Rhett down, “I’ve got something else on the menu upstairs, if that’s alright with you.” 

 

Rhett stood, hands thrown up in surrender as he nodded his head towards the staircase, Link following behind without a second thought to the mess in the kitchen.

 

Rhett sat on the bed at Link’s direction, telling him to stay put as he disrobed quickly, eager to turn his attention back to the taller man, where he planned to keep it for the rest of the night. He straddled Rhett’s lap, peppering kisses up his neck as he undid the buttons on his flannel, helping him remove it as they melted together into a slow, languid open-mouth kiss, Link squashing any signs of Rhett attempting to rush them into anything. “I’m gonna take care of you bo, don’t you worry ‘bout a thing, okay?”

 

Rhett nodded, sitting back as Link went to work on his sweatpants, undoing the tie so he could begin to shimmy the material down his long legs, hooking his fingers to take the soft materials of his boxers with them. Fully exposed, Link leaned back on his legs to drink in the sight of him, reaching his hands out slowly to smooth over the long expanses of skin Rhett willingly surrendered over to him.

 

Link pushed Rhett’s legs open, nipping at the pale skin of his thighs as he worked his way down, leaving feather light kisses along his pelvis, Rhett panting above him as he moved in toward his cock, breath ghosting over the sensitive skin. He moved his hands down, threading them through Link’s hair for lack of better placement.

 

Link pushed Rhett’s hips up, holding him in place right where he wanted him. He moved up only to be able to retreat back by kissing down his body, breath ghosting over his achingly hard cock once more, making hard eye contact with Rhett as he finally took the plunge down. Rhett let out a gruff “ Link,” as he swiped his tongue forward, circling the taut ring of muscle. Rhett squirmed and mewled, Link digging his nails into the unmarked skin of his thighs as he held them over his shoulders, tongue lapping at the sensitive skin wildly. He changed pace as he went along, keeping Rhett on edge until he was tapping Link’s head, “This is gonna be over too soon if you keep it up like that.”

 

Link pulled back, toning himself down  reaching his hand back to circle the wet skin, prodding the tip of his finger inside easily after having spent his time working him open with his mouth. Rhett sighed, head thrown back as Link easily added a second finger, “Let me decided when and what to do to you, get out of that pretty little head for a bit. You know I’ll do you right, honey.”

 

No sooner did Rhett finally calm down did Link return to delivering broad strokes of his tongue alongside his fingers,  bringing Rhett closer to the edge. His stomach tightened with a familiar heat as Link pushed the tip of his tongue inside of him, coming untouched up his stomach and chest. Link released the vice grip he had on his thighs, sliding up to latch his mouth on to Rhett’s as he came down from the high of his climax. Link slapped away Rhett’s hand as he reached for his hard cock, “I got more planned for you baby, we’re not done yet.”

 

Link took to moving his tongue across Rhett’s sweat slicked body, mouth moving down his chest and sealing over his nipple, making Rhett whine at the mix of pleasure and overstimulation he was experiencing. His already spent cock twitched, eager to spring back to life in search of the pleasure Link was giving. He’d be ready to go again soon, mind reeling at the thought, unable to remember the last time they’d had the luxury of taking a whole night to make love like this.

 

Link reached over to the bedside, fishing for the lube they kept handy and poured the cool gel over his fingers, mouth attached to the dip of Rhett’s neck again, “Such a good boy for me Rhett, letting me take care of you like this, like you deserve. Think you can handle more?”

 

Rhett nodded vigorously, knowing he wasn’t in any position to deny Link of anything he had up his sleeve. Link huffed a laugh out, warm breath against the sensitive skin of his neck making Rhett groan. He was amazed at how the slightest of contact from Link still brought him to his peak like this after all this time. He’d be the last one to complain about it, though.

 

“That’s good baby, real good, bein’ so good for me,” Link let out in a hushed voice, nearly growling as his fingers found Rhett’s opening again, two fingers sinking in easily, “Gonna get you nice and open again, all so I can fuck you slow and hard into the mattress until you’re begging for it.”

 

Rhett laid back, letting Link work his magic on him, three fingers now pressing in just the right spot, “Link, please, need you.”

 

Link shushed him, using his free hand to pet his hair back from where it was sweat-matted to his forehead. In favor of not dragging it out any longer, he removed his fingers, returning to his previous spot between Rhett’s legs, wasting no time lining himself up, sinking in slowly. He leaned his head down, mouth right up against Rhett’s ear as he thrust in slowly. “So good baby, you take everything I give you so damn good. You’re perfect, so damn perfect Rhett.”

 

All Rhett could return was a drawn out moan, hands gripping into Link’s hips as he fucked into him, taking his time with long, slow thrusts that he knew drove his lover mad. He picked up the pace as he felt Rhett getting closer, begging Link to  _ god, just fuck me, please baby.  _ He left no work to Rhett, hand working between them as he stroked him in time with his now harsh movements, grinding and moving with purpose. “That’s it baby, so good, come for me, wanna see you.”

 

“Oh god,  _ Link!”  _  Rhett all but shouted as he came, voice hoarse from overuse. He swore he blacked out for a minute, the intensity of coming for the second time that night nothing short of pure euphoria. Link followed, a few sharp thrusts and the look of Rhett blissed out in front of him enough to send him over the edge. No feeling would ever come close to what it felt like to see Rhett undone by him, writhing because he brought him there, something no one else would ever experience. 

 

Rhett was drifting off, eyes hazy as Link retreated to the en suite bathroom to grab a wash cloth, showering Rhett in praise as he wiped him clean of the mess of lube and come they’d made, letting him continue to not move a finger. 

 

Link snuggled up to him, turning off the lamp and letting Rhett sink into his embrace. “Feeling better, baby?”

 

Rhett’s smile shined through in the dark, “Never better.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> holler at me on tumblr @ youdidinthedark


End file.
